You Can be my Pyjamas
by Glikskne
Summary: Bueno, aqui está, ahora si, creo que ya aprendí, bueno ahi está el segundo capitulo no se si habrá quedado bien, pero ahi lo subo porfa dejen reviews gracias por leer
1. Chapter 1 Frustración

Frustración

-Puto clima, porque tenia que llover aposta mente hoy? en verdad quería salir con todos y sobre todo contigo Naomi, tranquila Ems podemos tener nuestra propia fiesta aquí y puede ser aún más divertida- le dijo abrazándola en los hombros por detrás.

Haa ayúdame a entrar la moto antes de que se moje-le respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- esta bien, y luego vamos a ver una película.

Después de haber entrado la moto, se recostaron en el sofá; Naomi estaba recostada atrás y Emily estaba entre las piernas de Naomi, estaban cobijadas mientras comían palomitas viendo Dead Silence,- Naomi, no entiendo porque tenemos que ver estas películas, tú sabes que no me gustan de miedo, podemos ver un drama o un romance como The Notebook, ems no tienes porque tener miedo, yo voy a estar contigo aquí, no te dejaré sola, confía en mi- le dijo dándole en beso en la mejilla.

Al principio de la película Emily estaba muy asustada, por lo que se acostó sobre el pecho de Naomi, con el tiempo, al sentir la respiración tranquila, el movimiento suave de arriba a bajo, y Naomi acariciándole el brazo, Emily se quedó dormida; Naomi se desvió de la película y se embelesó viendo la tranquilidad de Emily mientras dormida, con su mano le acarició el cabello, hasta que también se quedó dormida.

Naoms, naomi despierta…- Emily al ver que no despertaba la beso tiernamente en los labios, sabe muy bien que así Naomi se despierta más fácil- mmm hola, le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sobaba las ojos-vamos arriba aquí esta haciendo mucho frío- esta bien, espera guardo la película- subieron las escalas, abrieron la puerta de la habitación y se recostaron-sabes ems ya que estamos aquí, ya no quiero dormir más-le dijo mientras le acariciaba el vientre-mmm con que ahora si estás despierta-Naomi la empezó a besar suavemente, luego con más pasión mientras se acomodaba encima de la pelirroja, Emily abrió sus piernas para que su chica estuviera más cerca, primero se besaron hasta que se separaron para respirar, Naomi vio directamente a los ojos marrones, le besó la nariz tiernamente.

Naomi empezó a besar su cuello lentamente, mientras bajaba probaba el dulce sabor de la piel de su pelirroja, cuando llego al pecho, le saco la blusa con dulzura, Emily hizo lo mismo, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Naomi y la atrajo hacia si, Naomi bajaba entre los pechos de emily, paso por el estomago, podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de emily, lo que la hacia enloquecer, llegó hasta debajo del ombligo, volvió a subir; con sus manos, trataba de quitarle los pantalones, pudo ver que los ojos de emily estaban llenos de lujuria… cuando logró desabrochar el pantalón, e iba a introducir su mano, sonó el teléfono.

Demonios- suspiro con frustración, miró a emily, y le hizo señas de que iba a contestar, emily la detuvo-no, nai, no contestes, no me vayas a dejar aquí iniciada-le dijo, mientras hacia su mejor cara de cachorrito- no me tardo, solo será un momento- se levanto y contestó- Hola?- no contestaron- hola…. Puto idiota deja de molestar- colgó y se dirigió donde su novia- no contestaron, ¿en que íbamos?, a si ya me acorde mmm…- volvió a sonar el teléfono- ni se te ocurra contestar e? naomi- puta madre, ya vuelvo- Emily revoloteó los ojos- hola?... –lo único que se escuchaba era la interferencia- vete a la mierda, maldito pajero- colgó y esta vez desconectó el teléfono- ahora si… sigamos en lo que íbamos, no, ya no-dijo Emily enojada- p…pero porque?, te dije que no contestaras, y lo hiciste, ye me aburrí de esperar, y tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo- Emily se bajo de la cama- naomi, espero a que emily desapareciera en el pasillo para gritar de frustración- Mierda!

Se quedaron en la cama, viendo televisión- ahh que aburrimiento no hay nada para ver en esta puta televisión-suspiro naomi- emily pasaba de canal en canal hasta que se encontró con uno de floristería, así que lo dejo allí-no entiendo como te pueden gustar esas cosas em- dijo naomi de forma burlona- vete a la mierda- le contestó dándole una palmadita en el hombro- me encantan las flores, cuando era pequeña y estaba enojada con Katie o mi mamá, iba al patio y sembraba flores, las arreglaba, les hablaba y les echaba agua- le hablabas a las flores?- Naomi preguntó con un poco de curiosidad- todavía lo hago, se puede decir que fue a ellas a las que les dije primero que soy lesbiana - Naomi la miro y luego se rió- que es tan gracioso?-emily le pregunto enojada- no, nada es solo que a veces me sorprendo de lo tierna que eres- le respondió dándole un beso en los labios.

Pasaron las horas y seguía lloviendo con fuerza- Naomi abrazaba por detrás a emily mientras veian "como si fuera la primera vez"-si yo también perdiera la memoria todas las noches, tú me enamorarías de nuevo todos los días, nai?, claro haría eso y mucho más con tal de estar contigo- la abrazo más fuerte. De repente empezaron a titilar las luces, y a fallar la televisón- Naomi, que pasa?- Emily le preguntó un poco asustada- no te preocupes voy a bajar a ver, espera voy contigo; se acercaron a las escalas, cuando iban a bajar el primer escalón, todo se puso oscuro-... mierda! La puta luz! , nai no te veo ¿donde estas?- naomi agarro de la mano a emily- ven, vamos por una linterna, regresaron a la habitación, encontraron la linterna y bajaron las escalas, fueron a la cocina para ver los interruptores pero todo estaba bien- ahora que hacemos naoms? No lo se…- en ese momento tocaron a la puerta- voy a ver- le dijo emily con un poco de miedo; abrió la puerta pero no había nadie, solo se veía la lluvia caer fuertemente- quién era? No, no era nadie, ven, vamos a la sala-se cogieron de la mano y justo cuando estaban entrando…

-AAAHHHHHHHH!

-Demonios!- Puta mierda!- gritaron las dos al ser asustadas por Katie- Dios Katie que rayos te pasa? Pregunto naomi enojada-Katie estaba a las caracajadas- Jajjaajjaj, demonios Katie casi nos matas de un susto, perra!- tr…tranquilas uff, solo fue una broma- si una broma de mierda que casi nos mata de un infarto-contestó Emily ya furiosa- ya emsy, calmate, solo quería ver si las lesbianas también se asustaban; jaja si Katie muy gracioso vete a la mierda, mejor, porque no vas y arreglas la luz ¿si?-le dijo Naomi sarcásticamente- esta bien ya voy, ya voy.

Cuando Katie había arreglado la luz, las tres estaban sentadas en la sala-bueno Katie, entonces… ¿para que viniste? Bueno em mira vine para… voy a hacer un poco de té-interrumpió Naomi un poco incomoda- esta bien- le contestó Emily- ahora Katie, dime porque estás aquí, bueno, mamá me dijo que viniera a decirte algo… Oh no Katie ahora que es? Que deje a Naomi por mi propio bien? Porque eso es lo mejor para mi? Dile que no lo pienso hacer ni en un millón de años, yo amo a Naomi, ella no sabe que es lo mejor para mi, si asi fuera, aceptaría a Naomi de una vez por todas!, mira em, la verdad solo me dijo que te dijera que mañana fueras a casa a cenar, no no no no Katie ni lo sueñes no pienso ir, iré pero si también puede ir n…- Naomi regresó con el té para cada una- em, lo extraño es que me dijo que también podía ir Naomi- ¿Qué? a donde?- pregunto Naomi confundida- Emily estaba perpleja, no lo podía creer, en verdad, había escuchado bien? O era su imaginación?- ¿Qué? Katie no lo puedo creer, es cierto lo que me estas diciendo- si ems, yo también quedé asustada al principio y pensé que lo estaba diciendo en broma, pero lo dijo muy en serio-naomi miró a Emily, se veía un poco asustada, esto la hizo pensar si Jenna al fin la había aceptado,o… si la amenazaría de nuevo, para que deje a Emily- em?- Preguntó Naomi- que piensas hacer? No lo sé nai, estoy muy cansada ahora para pensar en esto, vamos a la cama y allí hablamos ¿si? Ok-respondió Naomi- oh em? podría quedarme esta noche aquí? Es que mira esta lloviendo como una mierda, ¿si?- Emily miro a Naomi, Naomi suspiró- esta bien Katie puedes quedarte, pero con una condición, cual?- preguntó Katie revoloteando los ojos-si no nos molestas con nada de eso de tu fobia a las lesbianas ¿ok?, ahh esta bien lo intentare.

Katie se fue a dormir en la habitación para huéspedes, mientras Emily y Naomi estaban recostadas en la cama-emily como costumbre estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Naomi, escuchando su corazón-em?, ¿si?, que piensas que debamos hacer, vamos o no vamos?; ha la verdad nai no se, tu estarías de acuerdo en ir?, mira em yo voy para aclarar las cosas de una vez con tu mamá y decirle que no pienso dejarte, nunca-tomó la mano de Emily, al hacer énfasis en esta palabra- yo también quiero aclarar las cosas nai, pero es que, mi mamá es, mi mamá, tú la conoces, o si, muy bien, ¿Qué? porque dices eso? Cuando peleamos antes del Love Ball, fui a tu casa, para disculparme por haber sido una completa perra contigo, cuando me abrieron, era tu madre, así que cuando escuchó mi nombre me invitó a pasar, cuando entre, me advirtió de que nunca te volviera a ver y de que me alejara de ti para siempre, ya que te estaba llevando por el mal camino y toda esa mierda; q…¿Qué?- preguntó Emily enojada- no te preocupes em, eso ya paso ya no tiene importancia, no, claro que si la tiene Naomi, ella no puede hablarte así, eres mi novia, tiene que respetarte, tranquilízate em ¿si?, prométeme que si vamos mañana no le diras nada ¿si?, esta bien nai te lo prometo… entonces vamos?... esta bien, vamos… Oye em, parece que Katie ya se durmió, no será que… podemos… tú sabes…- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras le acariciaba el muslo…- mm nai, me gusta cuando haces eso, sabes que no me puedo resistir a tus caricias ¿no?- Naomi le dio una sonrisa, antes de comenzar a besarla, se acomodo encima, mientras movía su rodilla y la rozaba con el centro de Emily, lo que ocasionó que Emily soltara un suspiro inesperado, Naomi estaba por quitarle la blusa y las bragas a Emily cuando….

Oigan ustedes dos, ni se les ocurra ponerse a hacer cosas de lesbianas cuando estoy aquí ¿me oyeron? Me dejaran traumada de por vida- Emily y Naomi se miraron, Emily se rió pero Naomi quedó seria, se acosto en su lado y le dio la espalda a Emily- nai? Que te pasa?-preguntó asustada- lo que pasa es q… que- dijo entre pequeños sollozos de frustración-en todo este día no pude estar contigo, primero el puto teléfono, y…y luego no! Katie, noooooo!, Emily la miró y se rió, em no es gracioso, me hace falta estar contigo-Emily la cogió de las mejillas y la hizo mirarla a los ojos- Naomi, para poder demostrar que nos amamos no necesariamente tiene que ser de esa forma, solo con ver una película, tomar té, reírnos o asustarnos como hoy!-dijo en forma sarcástica- juntas, es lo único que me importa, claro que también me hace falta estar contigo, pero de todas formas te amo, y te lo puedo demostrar de otras formas, y tú también a mi- cuando terminó le dio un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios, y la recostó en su pecho-naomi la miró y le regalo una dulce sonrisa, antes de recostarse de nuevo en el pecho de su pelirroja, Emily le acariciaba la espalda con sus dedos suavemente… Naomi se iba durmiendo poco a poco, y lo último que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir fue… **Te amo em.**


	2. Chapter 2 Aceptación

Aceptación

Emily estaba asustada, no sabia que le esperaba allí dentro con su mamá, no sabia si iba a salir llorando, peleada con Naomi o algo así; tocaron a la puerta varias veces, Emily miro a Naomi y le hizo señas para devolverse, pero antes de retroceder, la puerta se abrió y fueron recibidas por Rob y su sonrisa demoniaca e inexpresiva- Emsy- la recibió con un enorme abrazo-cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dio un beso en la mejilla-hola Naomi como has estado?- Naomi le sonrió-bien Mr. Fitch-entrararon y se encontraron con James-emily le acarició la cabeza despeinándolo un poco, Naomi le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir a Emily; james aprovecho y observo a Naomi caminar, clavando su vista en el trasero de Naomi.

Hola mamá-dijo Emily al entrar en la cocina- Jenna aparto la mirada de la cena que preparaba- Emily!, abrió sus brazos e invito a Emily a un gran abrazo- donde esta Katie?- Logro decir en cuanto se alejo de su madre- esta arriba querida, sube. Naomi se había sentado en un sillón de la sala, se sentía un poco incomoda y lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo; se levanto al ver una pequeña sección de cuadros y portarretratos de la familia, se encontró con unos pequeños, donde estaban las fotografías de los padres, luego con uno donde estaban un par de bebés idénticos, no dudo al pensar que el de la derecha era Emily, no podía equivocarse, además tiene el lunar al lado derecho, se encontró con unos de la escuela, donde Emily y Katie estaban vestidas igual, de dos colas y con un vestido entero, al encontrarse con el de la escuela media, le llegaron a la mente esos recuerdos, cuando conoció a Emily, su primer beso… fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Rob cerca a ella- así que… las cosas ya mejoraron entre ustedes dos?, la verdad Naomi me alegro que se reconciliaran, Katie y Emily son la luz de mis ojos, así que si a emsy la hace feliz estar al aldo tuyo, también me hace feliz a mi…- rob abrazo a Naomi por los hombros, antes de susurrarle- cuidala y apréciala mucho, Naomi.

Emily entró en su antigua habitación, y se encontró con Katie acostada mirando hacia el techo- Hey… como estás?- Katie desvio la mirada del techo- bien- le dijo en un susurro, se movió y le hizo campo a Emily en la cama, Emily se acosto, también mirando el techo…- sabes… tu y yo no hemos hablado muy bien en estos días Katie… como vas con lo de… tu sabes… tu enfermedad?... –no he pensado mucho en ello, no me gusta pensar en eso, hago como si no supiera; en verdad queria tener hijos, supongo que lo bueno de esto es que me puedo acostar con chicos todo lo que quiera sin preocuparme ¿no?- ja tienes razón-de todas formas, como es el amor?- preguntó Katie sin dejar de mirar el techo- la verdad Katie es algo que no se puede explicar, no tengo palabras para describirlo…- pero Naomi te engañó, ¿Cómo haces para vivir con algo como eso?, Katie… sé que Naomi me engaño, pero también se que me ama, y que esta arrepentida por lo que hizo, trato de no pensar en ello-creo que me voy a tener que volver lesbiana para poder saber como se siente el amor- jajaj Katie Por Dios! Tú… Lesbiana? Jaja no lo creo- porque no? Los hombres no se resisten ante mi, creo que las mujeres tampoco lo harán ¿no?- puede ser Katie, pero tu no serias capaz de estar con una mujer, ni siquiera besarla; es decir… eres la persona más heterosexual que conozco-esta bien Emily, te demostraré que lo puedo hacer, apostemos!-que? Katie ni lo sueñes- vamos em, tú dices que no puedo, y yo digo que si… vamos, apostemos- ahhh esta bien, 100 libras a que no puedes, listo?- listo.

Cuando estaban cenando, Emily y anomi estaban sentadas juntas, y james y Katie al otro lado, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido que hacían los cubiertos en los platos- entonces, Naomi que piensas estudiar en la universidad-Jenna rompió el silencio incomodo-mm bueno… como vera Ms. Fitch pienso ir a la U, cuando vuelva del viaje con Emily- Jenna se le quedo mirando- pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto Emsy?...- Emily la miro, no sabia que responderle- amor por favor deja ese tema para otro dia ¿si?, ahora estamos cenando y no queremos arruinar este momento-interrumpió rob, ya que sabia que si seguían hablando de esto se armaria un gran problema- sabes Naomi… a mi me gustan las mujeres altas y rubias como tú- dijo James coqueteándole un poco- james basta dijo Emily enojada- ems como se siente follar a una mujer tan hermosa como Naomi?- JAMES!- Gritó jenna con enojo- Auchh!- Katie le pego una patada en la pierna- que? Solo decía la verdad…Emily miró a Naomi quien estaba por reírse, pero a la vez queria salir corriendo de ahí, Emily le tomó la mano y se la apretó con suavidad, Naomi le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Al final de la noche, se despidieron de todos, cuando estaban por salir, Jenna llamó a Naomi- mm naomi antes de que te vayas… queria decirte algo…- Ms. Fitch si me va volver a amenazar, no lo intente porque yo nunca dejaré a mily, ¿si?... no no era eso solo queria decirte que si emsy es feliz al lado tuyo, pues bienvenida seas…me costará un tiempo y esfuerzo cogerte un poco de cariño pero lo intentaré ¿si?...- Emily no podía creer lo que había acabado de oír y Naomi tampoco, en verdad habían escuchado eso?,- mamá, hablas en serio?, si emsy lo hago por ti, oh mamá, Emily la abrazo fuerte- gracias- le susurró y le dio un beso en la mejilla- gracias Ms. Fitch, en verdad lo aprecio… te felicito querida- Rob le dio un gran abrazo.

Al llegar a casa, Naomi y Emily estaban acostadas, Naomi como acostumbraba, estaba desnuda y Emily estaba apoyada en su pecho- _gracias… naoms…_ dijo Emily en un susurro- _no hay de que ems, sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera, hasta morir… Te amo-_le dijoy le dio un beso en la frente-_ Lo sé… _em?-si?... mañana tendras una gran sorpresa.


	3. Chapter 3 sorpresas

_**Sorpresas**_

Se movió en la cama, estirándose un poco, dio un pequeño bostezo; se volteo y se dio cuenta que el lado de la rubia estaba vacio- naoms?...-se levanto y encontró un pequeño papel amarillo con una nota- _volveré más tarde, estoy resolviendo unos asuntos… love Naomi- _se terminó de despertar y se dirigió a la ducha, se dio un baño rápido, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, sirvió cereal en una taza y se relajó frente a la televisión.

Naomi estaba en un parque sentada en un columpio- ahh al fin llegas ¿no? He estado un siglo esperándote- vete a la mierda Naomi, no voy a correr para verte, además son las 9:00 _am_! Que rayos te pasa?- mira Katie te llamé para que me ayudes con algo- ahora que Naomi, no me digas que volviste a joder todo… porque si es así no pienso ayudarte- Katie! No, no es eso… mira necesito que me ayudes a prepararle algo especial a ems, tu eres su hermana y supongo que la debes conocer bien, sus gustos y todo eso, yo también la conozco pero no soy buena en esto de sorpresas, podrías ayudarme?-mmm-vamos Katie por favor ¿si?- esta bien y que tienes pensado?- espera debo hacer una llamada primero.

Emily estaba entretenida viendo la televisión, la verdad no queria ver nada, ni podía porque cada rato miraba el reloj para verificar la hora, y cada que lo hacia maldecía porque la rubia no llegaba, solo queria estar con ella, besarla, tocarla, saborear y oler cada parte de ella, fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos al escuchar su teléfono vibrar- hola? Oh… hola panda como estás?, hola em, estoy whizzer solo llamaba para preguntarte si querías acompañarme al centro comercial, te gustaría?-oh no se panda no estoy lista y…- oh por favor ems ¿si?- ahh ok te veo allá- whizzer! Gracias em- dijo antes de colgar; la verdad Emily no tenia ganas de salir, pero pensó que era bueno para distraerse, además necesitaba comprar algunas cosas ya que hoy era un día especial para las dos… su aniversario.

-em em! fue recibida por panda quién estaba muy emocionada- hola panda, y entonces que vamos a hacer

-necesito que me ayudes a comprar algo de ropa, se lo pedí a Effy pero estaba ocupada con su mamá, así que solo me quedabas tú, me ayudas?

-esta bien, y… que clase de ropa es?- omm eso pues… verás jaja, es algo de ropa interior sexy, creo que a Thomas le gustará no crees?

-la verdad panda, no estoy muy segura pero vamos a hacer el intento ok?- whizzer.

Le vas a hacer la sorpresa en tú casa?, vamos Naomi te costaba mucho pagar un restaurante o algo por el estilo?- no jodas Katie, pensé que si lo hacía acá podría ser más íntimo y…-ok ok, ya no quiero escuchar tus fantasías con mi hermana, entonces en que te ayudo- mmm podrías ayudarme a organizar la cena mientras organizo arriba- esta bien, y que quieres que cocine?- mmm invéntate algo, pero no olvides el postre preferido de ems, fresas con crema y chocolate.

Estas segura que me queda bien este conjunto?- Emily estaba un poco distraída al ver a panda en ropa interior, no tenia un gran cuerpo como el de naomi, pero era linda y seguía siendo una mujer- s..si… si, creo que ese te queda bien- ok, entonces me llevo estos tres y listo!- panda?-si?, podrías esperarme mientras compro algo?, ok, te espero.

Emily fue hasta la sección de chocolates, buscó algo apropiado para Naomi, encontró una caja en forma de corazón con chocolates dentro, luego buscó algunas flores; hasta que encontró las flores que le hacían recordar a Naomi, los Lirios.

Naomi estaba procurando resaltar los pequeños detalles, pasó más o menos una hora arreglando todo hasta que terminó, descansó y admiró su trabajo, ella sabia que debía ser detallista y esforzarse por Emily.

Ya está- dijo Katie un poco impresionada por su trabajo- gracias Katie en verdad lo aprecio, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti-bueno Naomi y…como quedó arriba?- mmm pues no se, porque no vienes y miras para que me des tú opinión?-esta bien, vamos…wow Naomi! No crees que te quedó un poco, no se… un poco cursi?- no te preocupes, a Emily le encantan las cosas románticas y apasionadas-ok ok tu verás…bueno, creo que ya me voy- cuando Katie estaba por salir, Naomi se le acerco y le dio un gran abrazo, Katie no le correspondió pero le dio una sonrisa- bueno, bueno, ya me voy adiós- adiós.

Emily regresó, un poco tarde porque panda la había invitado a un café mientras le contaba quien sabe que cosas sin sentido, por lo que no le prestó mucha atención, abrió la puerta y fue recibida, por un apasionado beso lo cual hizo a Emily sonreír ya que era la primera vez que veía y besaba a Naomi en todo el día- feliz aniversario-naomi le dijo en un susurro- feliz aniversario naoms, Emily ocultó las flores y los chocolates en una mesa tapándolos con una manta, se sentaron en el sofá, mientras veían televisión- donde estabas esta mañana?- ahh estaba… pagando unas cosas y todo eso, llamé a mamá para ver como estaba y ya; y tú a donde fuiste?- salí con panda al centro comercial para ayudarla en algo, luego fuimos a una cafetería y charlamos- mm no será que panda…?- Naomi! No digas eso, panda no es así- le dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo- jajaj solo estoy bromeando…-sabes naoms, porque no salimos? ¿si? Te tengo una sorpresa- ok con tal de estar contigo.

Llegaron a una joyería, Naomi miró a Emily un poco sorprendida- vamos- dijo Emily jalándola de la mano- buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlas?-mm estamos buscando unas joyas, que mandé a hacer- ok, déjenme mirar… señorita... Emily Fitch?- asi es- aquí están- le entregó una pequeña cajita con un moño rojo encima- gracias- dijo Emily emocionada- hasta luego.

Llegaron a un parque donde habían tenido su primera cita oficial; se sentaron, había poca gente, caminando, con sus parejas, con sus perros, había una pequeña fuente en toda la mitad, la cual con las luces de la ciudad, daba un hermoso color al agua que caía… Naomi estaba esperando con ansiedad lo que Emily le tenia- _**Naomi… porque eres la persona que he amado tanto en este tiempo, te doy**_- Emily abrió la cajita, miró a Naomi quien tenía brillosos los ojos por las lágrimas-_**este anillo**_-se lo dio- _**para que cada vez que lo veas te acuerdes de mi y que te amo, y siempre te amaré, porque yo también tengo uno**_- Naomi ya estaba dando pequeños sollozos de felicidad- _**y… quiero que lo usemos en el mismo lugar**_- Emily se lo puso a Naomi en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, luego le entregó el suyo, Naomi se lo puso con ternura y amor en el mismo dedo, de la mano derecha; Naomi lo observo, tenía forma de corazón de un color dorado y en el centro estaba la _**E**_…- Emily le mostró el de ella y pudo ver que en el centro estaba la _**N- **_**Te amo naoms… Te amo ems,** se acercaron y se dieron un beso apasionado, que duró unos segundos pero para ellas fue una eternidad.

Naomi estaba tan asombrada, no podía creer que estuviera tan enamorada de Emily, y aún más que Emily la amara de la misma forma que ella lo hace- vamos em, vamos a casa, aún falta tu regalo- le dijo mientras le daba otro beso- esta bien- se dirigieron a casa, en todo el camino no se soltaron la mano, aunque recibían miradas humillantes o degradantes, no les importaba, solo querían estar juntas, sin importar que.

Naoms! Preparaste esto para mi?- pues debo decir que recibí un poco de ayuda de Katie-un poco?- bueno esta bien mucha ayuda de Katie. Ven siéntate- Naomi prendió las velas, encendió música suave mientras le servía la cena a Emily- de dije a Katie que no se olvidara de tu postre favorito, y… aún hay más, tengo algo especial para ti, un poco de café Irlandés… - eso es lo que me encanta de ti Naomi, tienes en cuenta todo lo que te cuento aunque sea algo sin importancia- para mi si tiene importancia, se trata de ti, y todo sobre ti me importa mucho-al terminar la cena, Naomi le paso el postre, mientras comía no dejaba de ver los rasgos de Emily cuando comía, su barbilla se arrugaba, y su nariz subía un poco, suele mirar a Emily comer, porque quiere recordar cada rasgo de su pelirroja.

Al terminar la cena, subieron, al llegar a la entrada del cuarto Naomi le pidió a Emily que cerrará los ojos-naomi! Dime cual es la sorpresa…- tienes que esperar-abrió la puerta-abre los ojos- n…naomi- Emily le dio una mirada a todo el cuarto-no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mi… Dios naomi... te amo, te amo… fue muy lindo de tu parte- le dijo mientras la abrazaba por el cuello y la besaba con ternura- seria capaz de esto y mucho más por ti ems, recuéstate, ya regreso- Emily se quitó los zapatos; seguía observando el cuarto con amor y emoción, habían pétalos de rosas, la cama tenía un acolchado blando, con pétalos que formaban un corazón… las cortinas estaban de tal forma que le daba al cuarto un tono más romántico.

Naomi regresó con dos copas de vino- esta es una ocasión especial, entonces debemos celebrarla como se debe ems- se sentó en la cama al lado de Emily antes de entregarle la copa y darle un tierno beso, al principio tomaban el vino mientras se acariciaban y recordaban por lo que habían pasado, Naomi quería estar con Emily, pero estando en sus cinco sentidos, así que dejó su copa a un lado y se acercó a Emily- em… esta noche quiero que sea la mejor para las dos- le dijo acercándose aún más- quiero sentirte, besarte, miró a Emily a los ojos y pudo ver que le rogaba con la mirada, la beso con amor y pasión, se acomodo encima de ella, Emily dejó su copa en la mesa antes de tomar el pelo de Naomi y apretarlo suavemente siguiendo el ritmo de los besos, Naomi bajó por el cuello, cuando llegó al comienzo de la blusa, se la quitó con ternura, paso sus manos por el torso de Emily, la volvió a besar con más pasión, recostó a Emily en la cama lentamente mientras corría las sabanas, movía su rodilla entre las piernas de su pelirroja, haciendo que Emily soltará pequeños gemidos.

Emily no perdió el tiempo y se volteo para quedar en la cima, tomo el final de la blusa de Naomi, quitándosela con prisa, Naomi deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Emily hasta llegar y apretarle el trasero, pasó sus manos por el estomago, mientras Emily la atacaba con besos en el cuello y en su pecho, lo que la hacia enloquecer; empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de la pelirroja, con prisa, resultando un poco brusca pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era tenerla desnuda ahí y ahora… se sentó mientras deslizaba con suavidad el pantalón por las piernas, Emily se levantó, beso a Naomi mientras con sus manos le acariciaba las curvas hasta llegar al ombligo, y así empezó a quitarle el pantalón, se recostaron, besándose con tanta pasión que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, se acomodaron debajo de las sabanas, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, sus manos viajaban por sus cuerpos lentamente, Emily rozaba sus uñas por los costados de Naomi, haciéndola temblar bajo su tacto; Naomi estaba aferrada a la espalda y el cabello de Emily, apretando con fuerza, no lo soportó más y le quitó el sostén, cuando los pechos de su pelirroja quedaron libres, apretó uno con su palma, haciendo a Emily soltar un gemido en el beso. Naomi giró quedando encima, seguía moviendo su mano en el pecho, mientras bajaba con besos, por todo el torso de Emily, esta apretó con fuerza su mano contra la sábana, mientras Naomi bajaba hasta llegar debajo del ombligo y detenerse, Naomi se levantó y le deslizó suavemente las bragas hasta quitarlas completamente; con su mirada, observo detenidamente la belleza de su novia, Emily no lo soportó más- Joder naoms quiero que me hagas el amor aquí y ahora- y la atrajo por el cuello, se besaron tan fuerte que ya tenían los labios enrojecidos, Emily le quitó el sostén a Naomi al dar un giro, atrapo uno de los pezones con su boca, haciendo a Naomi gemir-e..em Dios!- y levantar sus caderas, jugueteó lamió y mordió levemente ambos pezones, bajo por el estomago, volvió a subir y la besó mientras bajaba su mano lentamente hasta el muslo, acariciando la cara interior, rozando sus dedos con el centro de Naomi, esto hizo que la rubia soltará un gemido un poco fuerte, Emily paso sus uñas lentamente por el trasero de esta y luego apretando con fuerza… no paso mucho tiempo hasta que las dos estaban desnudas mientras se rozaban, lamian, besaban y acariciaban cada parte de ellas, Naomi introdujo dos dedos, en el interior de Emily, primero lento, mientras la besaba locamente, luego intensificó el ritmo, hasta que Emily llego al clímax, haciendo que soltará un grito…

Naomi beso tiernamente la mejilla de su pelirroja, quitándole el cabello de la frente, se acercó y le susurró al oído- te amo Emily Fitch- la pelirroja no le respondió por lo agotada que estaba, Naomi se recostó e instintivamente, Emily se apoyo en su pecho, cuando estaban casi dormidas Emily dijo en un susurro- yo también.


	4. Chapter 4 Reencuentro

Dios! Porque tienen que tardar tanto?-tranquilízate Katie ya van a llegar-si pero es que Effy nos llamó y dijo que teníamos que estar puntuales, y ahora ella llega tarde!- Katie!, cállate de una puta vez, ya vendrán, debe ser que ella y Cook están ocupados-esta bien, esta bien tocará esperar- chicas? Qué dijo exactamente Effy cuando las llamó?- no lo sé JJ ella no dijo nada, solo dijo que debíamos estar aquí en el club a las 3:00-p… pero ya son las 4:30 Emily! No le habrá pasado algo?- no digas eso JJ, ya tuvimos suficiente con lo de Freddie- si JJ, Panda tiene razón; no hablemos de eso ¿quieres?- esta bien- después de haber mencionado lo de freddie, el ambiente del lugar quedó un poco incomodo y melancólico, hasta Katie había quedado aburrida recordando la perdida de Freddie, después de que freddie la usara y la dejara por effy.

Emily estaba sentada entre las piernas de Naomi, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda con ternura; ahora vuelvo- dijo Katie- voy al baño, Hoola chicos, están listos para una buena follada hoy?- cállate Cook- oh Naomikins, verdad que solo te gusta el sexo lésbico ¿no?- puedes cerrar tu puta boca, Cook- dijo Emily un poco enojada-ahh, apuesto a que no has visto uno de estos en años jaja- Cook! Ya cállate- dijo JJ ya incomodo. Como sea, Effy? Para que nos llamaste?-preguntó Katie después de llegar del baño- pues los llamé para decirles que en estos días he hablado con mi hermano, ya saben, del que les he hablado- ahh si, al que lo atropelló un autobús ¿no?-dijo JJ, Effy le mandó una mirada fulminante- si ese, y me comentó que venia para acá en una semana con sus amigos para que… pues no se si les gustará- Qué es? Ya dinos Effy-dijo Emily entusiasmada- tranquilízate ems, tienes muchas ganas de conocer a su hermano?- dijo Naomi en broma-naoms, sabes que solo me interesas tú- le dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios. Bueno me comentó que quería que todos fuéramos de viaje a España… ustedes que opinan?- todos se quedaron mirándose, Panda se le acercó a Effy-ef, estas segura que quieres hacer esto después de lo de Freddie?, tranquilízate panda, yo se que Freddie quiere que sea feliz, y lo voy a hacer, a el le hubiera encantado ir con nosotros-esta bien- entonces… que opinan?

-uyy claro que si Effy, vamos, varias cogidas aseguradas con las hermosas españolas!

-a mi me encantaría conocer España- dijo thomas tomando de la mano a panda- y sobre todo si es al lado de pandora

-si! Claro que voy Effy, que crees, que me voy a perder de los guapos chicos españoles, ni lo sueñes, además quiero broncearme

- naoms? Vamos si? Porfa- dijo Emily suplicando- esta bien ems, con tal de estar junto a ti soy capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo, gracias naoms- dijo Emily besándola con ternura

- bueno chicos, creo que a Lara y a mi nos encantaría ir con ustedes, no es cierto?- JJ miró a Lara quien estaba a su lado- claro JJ, me encantaría.

En el día del viaje, Emily y Naomi estaban arreglando sus maletas- Naomi? Tienes todo guardado, no se te queda nada?- si ems, tranquila, no se me queda nada- llevas la cámara? Bronceador? Bikini? Todo?- si ems, y tú? Claro Naomi lo aliste todo desde hace tres días- wow! Veo que estas emocionada- si naoms a mi me encanta viajar, y además voy a estar en España con las mujer más hermosa a mi lado que podría, ser mejor?- en verdad eres adorable no Fitch?- le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura dando le un beso- no Naomi ahora no, nos vamos a retrasar!- dijo Emily entre besos- hola? Oh Dios, no pueden esperar hasta llegar a España?- las interrumpió Katie al entrar- lo siento, Katie, llevas todo?- si ems, apuesto a que has molestado a Naomi toda la mañana con esa pregunta ¿no?- ni te imaginas cuanto Katie- dijo Naomi abriendo la puerta sacando las maletas- jaja muy graciosas, vámonos ya, Effy debe estar esperándonos en su casa.

Llegaron y estaban todos afuera con sus maletas en el andén, hola chicos- hola, respondieron todos a la vez- Effy estaba recostada en el muro mientras los demás estaban sentados- que pasa?- aa no nada, es que estamos esperando al hermano de Effy desde hace como dos horas y nada que llega!-respondió Cook- mm veo que lo de llegar tarde es de familia- dijo Katie sarcásticamente- bueno estoy segura que ya va a llegar- dijo Effy mientras frotaba sus manos para calentarse- Emily y Naomi se sentaron, mientras katie se paraba al lado de Effy- naoms?- si?- estas emocionada?- claro ems, quiero cambiar de rutina-le dijo mientras la abrazaba para cubrirla del frio- ahh te amo naoms- yo también ems- le dio un beso en el cabello. Escucharon el pito de un carro en la otra calle- es el?- preguntaron todos- si dijo Effy un poco emocionada- vamos se los presentaré- cuando llegaron a la otra calle, Tony estaba sentado en el muro fumando, junto a una chica- Tony? Dijo Effy ya con lagrimas en sus ojos- eff…- tony se le acercó abrazándola con fuerza- como has crecido!- te he extrañado mucho tony, no sabes cuanto me has hecho falta- dijo Effy sollozando en sus brazos- yo también te he extrañado, pero ya, tranquila eff, vamos, preséntame a tus amigos- esta bien- Michelle? Acompáñame- se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el grupo- bueno chicos, el es Tony mi hermano mayor- Cook le dio la mano echándole un vistazo a Michelle- Effy lo observo, se le acercó y lo pellizcó- ni se te ocurra Cook! Oiste?- haii! Esta bien tranquila- jj y thomas lo saludaron- Katie le dio la mano y se le acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla- hola tony soy Katie, un gusto conocerte- el gusto es mio- dijo tony dándole una sonrisa- tony le estiro la mano a Emily, dándole una mirada dulce- hola soy Emily la hermana gemela de Katie- puedo notar eso- después le dio la mano a Naomi, dándole una mirada de arriba abajo- soy Naomi la…- hola Naomi un gusto conocerte- le dio un beso en la mano- por último saludo a Lara- hola soy lara, la novia de jj- tony solamente asintió- bueno chicos ya que nos conocimos, vamos suban al auto, hay espacio para todos- ouch, ee lo siento ella es mi novia, Michelle- hola- todos la saludaron- hola, saludó ella secamente.

Todos se subieron, y allí estaban los amigos de tony, este ancendió el auto mientras los demás se acomodaban; durante el trayecto, se presentaron con los demás chicos- Emily y Naomi se sentaron junto a un chico, Emily pudo notar que llevaba una gorra que decía I Love New York- Hola soy Emily- el chico volteo y la saludo- soy Sídney pero puedes llamarme Sid- ok y ella es Naomi mi novia- Naomi le sonrió- hola- aa tu novia ermm un gusto- Emily pudo notar que el chico estaba cogido de la mano con una chica delgada y rubia, lo que la hizo recordar a Naomi pero definitivamente Naomi era más hermosa- aa ella es Cassie mi novia- la chica dejó de mirar por la ventana- oh, hola un gusto- hola- respondió Emily.

Katie estaba sentada junto a un chico guapo y rubio- hola, soy Katie- le sonrió mientras se arreglaba la blusa para mostrar más sus pechos- uh, hola soy Maxxie un gusto…- me pregunta….- y el es mi novio James- ahh! Tu novio?- si algún problema?- no no, nada es solo que no me lo esperaba-ja si nadie se lo espera- Katie se inclina y le susurra al oído a Emily- em?- si?- aquí a mi lado hay un chico guapísimo, pero adivina… es de tu equipo… que desperdicio!- Naomi alcanzó a oir y giró para sonreírle a Katie de una forma sarcástica- no pudiste seducirlo no es asi Katie?- perra- le contestó Katie recostándose en su asiento- Emily volteo para ver bien al chico, Naomi hizo lo mismo- se fijaron bien y si, Katie tenía razón, era guapo, Maxxie volteo y les dio una sonrisa- JJ y lara estaban junto a una chica morena que les sonrió apenas se sentaron- hola soy Jal- JJ y ella es mi novia Lara- Thomas y Panda estaban junto a una chica que miraba hacia el chico rubio sin parpadear- hola!- pandora movió su mano enfrente para despertarla- hola, soy panda y el es Thomas mi novio- hola, soy Sketch- los saludo y siguió observando al chico; por último Cook estaba junto a un chico moreno que escuchaba música, lo que lo hizo recordar que lo había visto en otra parte- tu… tu no eres?- perdón?... soy Anwar- aaa si tu eres ese chico que no me dejo cantar ese día- mm si ya recordé- idiota- pajero- desde ese momento Cook entendió que no se iba a llevar bien con este chico; llamó a jj haciéndole señas para que cambiaran de asiento, pero jj no le hizo caso.

* * *

Llegaron al aeropuerto, todos con sus maletas, mientras hacían la fila para entregar sus pasaportes, Emily y Naomi no se despegaron ni un momento, ni dejaban de reírse, lo que hizo llamarle la atención a Tony y a Anwar, subieron al avión, Emily y Naomi junto a Katie, panda y thomas junto a Effy y jj y lara junto a cook, las azafatas les ofrecieron bebidas, almohadas y cobijas para el viaje, ya que iba a ser un poco largo y ya era de noche.

Tony observaba a Naomi ya que le había parecido muy hermosa, Michelle estaba apoyada en su hombro tratando de dormir- tony quédate quieto, estoy muy cansada- bien bien- sabes, Effy a cambiado mucho ya no es tan callada, al menos en eso a cambiado- si tienes razón.

Emily vamos, dame la cobija tengo frio-espera un momento ¿si?, además se lo que quieres hacer con esa cobija, yo te conozco- vamos em, solo quiero estar bien calorosa junto a ti, que tiene de malo?- ahh Dios, porque me tuve que sentar con ustedes, cállate Katie, en España te puedes desquitar- le respondió Emily con una sonrisa- esta bien, bueno, al menos déjenme descansar un rato- se acomodo y empezó a dormirse-mientras tanto Anwar molestaba a jal con sus chistes y Maxxie hablaba con su novio, sid y Cassie no hacían nada, Cook les insinuaba a las azafatas si querían acostarse con el, solo una le acepto la invitación, por lo que estuvieron en el baño un buen rato. Emily estaba acurrucada al lado de Naomi, mientras esta le acariciaba el brazo, con su otra mano intentaba acariciarle a Emily sus muslos- basta naoms, aquí no, hay mecha gente mirando-tranquilízate nadie esta mirando, le dijo mientras intentaba llegar a sus labios; desde el otro asiento, tony observaba muy bien lo que pasaba con ellas dos, pudo observar que se acercaban, y en ese instante se apagaron las luces del avión.

Todo el mundo estaba descansando, lo único que se escuchaba era un niño molestando a un señor en el otro extremo del avión, Emily y Naomi estaban aprovechando la oscuridad, Naomi estaba casi encima de Emily mientras la besaba con suavidad, Emily trataba de no hacer mucho ruido, pero sabía que con los toques que Naomi le estaba haciendo, no le iba a resultar fácil, Naomi levanto la falda de Emily, acariciándole sus muslos con sus dedos, haciendo que Emily soltara un gemido que hizo despertar un poco a Katie, se quedaron quietas, esperando a que se volviera a dormir; cuando por fin lo hizo, Emily decidió dormir, además no le aprecia cómodo hacerlo con su hermana al lado, al rato se quedaron dormidas.

Naomi se despertó, se levantó del asiento, hacia el baño, con cuidado de no despertar a las gemelas, pasó por el pasillo al lado del asiento de tony, entró al baño, se juagó la cara para despertarse; tocaron a la puerta, revoloteo los ojos y respondió esta ocupado, no ve que ahí dice?- no respondieron, dios, es que esta ciego o que… Naomi abrió la puerta con rabia, y se encontró con los labios de Emily cobre los suyos, la empujó contra la pared, y cerraron la puerta, Emily tomó el control, sentó a Naomi en el inodoro mientras le abría las piernas; se besaban con pasión mientras Emily con sus manos, levantó la blusa de Naomi y se la quito, recorrió el vientre desnudo de Naomi, haciendo a esta gemir en su boca, lo que la hizo excitarse más, con su rodilla rozaba el centro de Naomi, y con sus manos trataba de quitarle el sostén, Naomi se aferraba a Emily mientras le besaba el cuello; cuando los pechos de Naomi quedaron en el aire, Emily tomó uno con su mano acariciándolo suavemente, esta apretaba, sus uñas en la espalda de Emily, tratando de contener los gemidos, Emily movió una vez más de rodilla haciendo que Naomi perdiera el control, y soltara un gemido bastante fuerte; seguían besándose hasta que escucharon golpes en la puerta- disculpen, no se permiten dos personas en los baños, por favor salen- Naomi le hizo señas a Emily para que saliera de primero- ella asintió y salió- Naomi se arreglo la ropa, el maquillaje y salió, llegó a su asiento, miró a Emily quien la miraba con picardía en sus ojos.

* * *

El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Barcelona, todos bajaron un poco cansados, cuando sintieron el aire en sus caras, pudieron sentir la diferencia de clima, fueron llevados al hotel, escogieron las habitaciones, Emily y Naomi, escogieron una con balcón con vista al mar, las dos observaban la gente y el horizonte- este va a ser el mejor verano de mi vida ems- le dijo dándole un beso- no puedo esperar hasta estar en la playa contigo naoms-y yo no puedo esperar para hacerte el amor en España.


End file.
